Book 5: Forgiveness
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Even though it's been 10 years since Kuvira had surrendered, Team Avatar tries to move forward from the whole situation.


Book 5: Forgiveness

_**First off, I want to say that I have been around on fan fiction for a quite some time now, but this is actually my first ever Legend of Korra story I ever made and it sure would not be the last. I was going to released this story sometime before the new year, but I've decided to wait until the final episode had aired so I could see how the tale will end. I am a huge Avatar fan ever since the **_**Boy in the Iceberg. **

_**Now, this isn't my first fan fiction story on here, but this is my first Legend of Korra story and I'm trying to keep it as traditional as the series. So if you read my first chapter and don't like it, then please forgive me for that. Hopefully as this story goes on, I'll get better with my writing and my story telling. I actually see fan fiction as a way for me to show how I can stand as a writer. My goal is to get in the entertainment business and become a screenwriter, film producer and director. Okay enough about me and my goals. Here's what my fanfic story is about.**_

_**It has been 10 years since Kuvira had surrendered and although her madness is over, the damage has already been done. Families have been destroyed, love ones have been lost and its a rocky road to forgiveness for some. How will Korra and the rest of Team Avatar will overcome this ordeal?**_

_**I hope you all will enjoy the first chapter.**_

Chapter 1: From Years to Come

Oogi landed on Air Temple Island and the first one coming down was a fully grown-up Kai. Once his feet hit the ground, he ran full speed towards the main house. Once inside he met up with two members of the Air Acolytes and one of those members is Bolin with Pabu as always on his shoulder.

"Bolin," Kai shouted.

"Kai, you're just in time." Bolin picked up his "younger brother" and gave him a big bear hug.

"How is Jinora?"

"She's ready."

"So I didn't miss it yet."

"No. You sure you're ready for this?"

"I don't know if I am or not, but there's not turning back now." Tenzin was right behind the male air bender.

"Kai, just know that once you go between those doors, your life will be changed forever." Kai nod at the air bending master. He stood in front of the two doors that was in front of him and stared at them. This was about to be a big moment for not just him though but his finance Jinora. He took him one huge breath of fresh air and released it and put both hands on one of the door handles. He opened them and walked inside before closing the door.

The hallway was silent but after a while, a sound of crying caught their attention. But it wasn't one of them and the crying was too high pitched to be Kai or Jinora. Katara came out the hallway and signaled her young son to come in. A nice, warm smile was planted on the old lady's face. Inside Kai was standing over Jinora, who was laying inside of a bed, with an infant baby in her hands. The baby was sound asleep, wrapped with blankets and have a pacifier in his mouth. Tenzin smiled with so much joy in him because for the first time in his life, he was now officially a grandfather.

"Dad, look at how cute Aang is," the daughter called out.

"We decided to name him after your father," Kai added. "I hope that's okay with you."

Tenzin just chuckled. "Of course I'm okay with it." Jinora looked back down at the child. Aang was still sound asleep, so of course, he didn't listen to his parents. "We're really happy you made it, Aang," the first time mother said softly. "I think you're gonna love your family. Well, probably not your Uncle Meelo." Katara came back in the room.

"You know, Aang looks like both you." The great-grandmother was right. The small child did have multiple traits from his parents. His hair was as straight as Jinora's and the same eye color (green) as Kai and since Kai was black and Jinora was white, this made Aang biracial. Even though the couple was happy to have brought a new life into the world, there was something that was on the first-time father's mind…and Jinora noticed.

"Kai, what's wrong?" she asked her partner. But he didn't respond back. "Kai."

"Huh? Yeah, I love you too baby."

"I asked you what was wrong?"

"No-nothing. Everything's good over here."

Jinora just shot him with that lying face. He had always talked about becoming a father and now that it was finally true, he's awfully quiet. Kai didn't even volunteer to hold the kid. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Look, don't give me wrong. I'm thrilled to be a dad. It's just…" Katara looked at the young air bender. She thinks she knows what's on his mind…and so did her son.

"It's just what?"

"What if something should happen to me?"

"This has something to do with your past, doesn't it? Jinora finished.

"You know my story before I became an air bender. Ever since you became pregnant, I began having dreams that something should happen to you and me and our child will be out in the streets like I was. I just don't want anything to happen."

"Kai, don't worry about that. That's not going to happen."

"But…"

"What you went through is different, Kai. When your parents died, you didn't have anyone to love you until you began air bending. But now, you finally have someone to love, to protect and to raise."

"I guess that's all I needed to hear. Thanks, Jinora. You really made me happy." The male grabbed his son and sit down on the edge of the bed. He knew Jinora was right. Now that he was a father, he is going to do everything he can so his own child won't go through his pain.

…

Speaking of children…

"Mommy, Mommy. Did you see me?"

Opal laughed as she picked her son up. "I did. My little man went full speed. You'll be an air bending master before you noticed."

"Mom, do you think Master Tenzin and Master Jinora will let you have your tats?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I've been practicing air bending since Harmonic Convergence, but I guess that's just not enough."

"You're a master in my books."

"Thanks, B.J."

"You're a master in my books too." The mother and son turned their heads at that familiar voice. The five-year-old ran into Bolin's arms as he picked him up. "Daddy."

"Hey, son. Was that you who I saw speeding through Air Temple Island?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Nice. You're so quick on your feet"

Opal stood up and walked over to her husband. "He got it from his daddy." The married couple planted a soft kiss. Bolin put B.J. back down on the ground.

"Dad, you wanna see?"

"Why not?" For those who didn't get the memo by now, B.J. is an air bender just like his mother. He made an airball and speed through the island. "That's my boy."

"I've heard Jinora just had her baby."

"She did and you have to see him. He's so cute and playful and he sleeps like a baby."

"He _is_ a baby, Bolin."

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else." The wife just rolled her eyes, but with a smile on her face. "Hey Opal. I was in town and Mako told me that Baatar Jr. might get his sentence reduced. Isn't that great?" Baatar Jr. used to be engaged to Kuvira and stood by her side after her departure from Zaofu (I know I misspelled it, but bare with me) even abandoning his own family, but after finding out that she was willing to sacrifice their love for power, it was no surprised that the wedding was called off. Even though he saw the error of his ways, Baatar Jr was still hold accounting for his involvement in Kuvira's madness.

He was arrested with multiple charges including a few attempted murder charges and despite everyone trying to get his sentenced reduced, Baatar Jr. was hit with an incredible 60 years in prison. Suyin along with her half-sister Lin believed someone could have tamper with his charges. But to Opal, her brothers and everyone else who was effected by Kuvira, he got what he deserve. Speaking of Opal, she just tried to dismiss the conversation and focused on seeing her son still air scootering around Air Temple Island.

"Opal, didn't you hear me?" the husband said trying to get his wife's attention.

"Yeah I heard you," Opal answered. "But honestly, I don't really care."

"Why not? That's your brother."

"My brother who betrayed his own family, imprisoned so many people in some "reeducation facility" and even threatened to kill people."

"Opal…"

"No, Bolin. I also got shot with a spiritual cannon."

"He said sorry over and over again while he was being arrested."

"And that's supposed to undo everything he done? I'm supposed to just accept his apology and act like nothing ever happened? No. I know I can be forgiven to people, but for the first time in my life, I'm glad that I didn't."

"That was 10 years ago. You're not going to move on if you keep holding on to that."

"Oh, so you're some kind of motivational speaker now? Where was all this when _you_ was working with Kuvira?"

Now Bolin was just as mad as his wife. He angrily stood up to his feet. "What? Are you serious? Even after I help you and Lin rescued your family? You had to bring that up?" Out the blue, B.J. rode to his parents and it was the perfect timing too.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," the small child said. Opal picked him up and walked back inside. But Bolin wasn't done with this.

"So, you're just gonna walked away from this?"

"Didn't you hear our son saying that he's hungry?" The wife continued to walk away, leaving Bolin all alone until Tenzin walked to the earth bender. He had overheard the fighting. The air bending master sat right next to him.

"Everything alright with you two?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess its just another one of those wife and husband moments."

"Believe me. I know you mean."

"Tenzin, is it normal for a married couple to be fighting like this?"

"Well you will always have disagreements from time to time, but that doesn't mean the marriage is over. Pema and I were like that and it usually ended with some making up. That's actually how we got Meelo."

"Okay. Okay. TMI. Don't wanna hear all that now, but I do get what you are saying. Thanks, Tenzin."

…

Somewhere in the State of Yi (from _After All These Years), _this what was going on:

"_All officers, a high speed chase is currently in progress. An unidentified masked suspect have three random people hostage in the backseat of a red Satomobile and is considered armed and dangerous."_

A red Satomobile can be seen driving through the state. The driver just punched on the gas ignoring the fact that he sees many people, including kids, was still outside. They all quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to get run over. Two police cars was also behind the suspect. The officers was trying to get the suspect to pull over, but to no avail.

"What do you want with us?" one of the hostages asked. But the suspect didn't respond.

"Please let us go. We promise we won't say anything," another hostage said. But again, the suspect didn't respond. He was just more focused on driving. After minutes of nonstop driving, he stopped at the Yi State Capital, so the governor can witness. Finally he stopped right in the middle of the road. As the two officers was getting close to the suspect, an unknown lightning strike came out of nowhere and landed so close to them, causing both of the cars to flip over, knocking the officers out.

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" the governor screamed to the driver. He got out of the car and walked up to the governor with two Dual dao swords (or twin broadswords) in both hands. But he was not alone. All of a sudden, another unidentified man landed right next to the swordsman and the two continued to walked towards the governor. "What do you two want?"

The second man firebend at the man, causing him to fall on the floor. "What is it that you want from me? Please. You want money? I can arranged that."

"Relax, you fat pile of dirt," the second man answered. "We don't your money. You got connections with some of the people at Republic City, the new Air Nation and with the Avatar. So you're gonna give them a message for us. You tell them that they don't us, but once we hit Republic City, they're about to know exactly who we are."

The two brothers then walked away from the stunned governor. "Wh-what do you mean? What you want with the Avatar?"

"She took someone we know and loved away from us, so we're going to make her suffer the same way we suffered."

A biplane comes out of nowhere and lands in front of the brothers. As they both grabbed a one of the biplane's wings, the fire bender shot another lightning strike directly at the gas tank of the Satomobile of which his brother was driving. The same one with the three hostages that was in. The car exploded further injuring the officers (since they were closed up) and instantly killing the three inside. After the explosion, the biplane flew away from the State of Yi.

_**And…done. Finally. It took me a long while than I hope, but I am officially done with the first chapter. I hope you all loved the story so far and if you do, tell me what you guys think, favorite it, follow it and follow me because for all you shipping fans out there, I'm working on four one-shot stories for Bopal, Korrasami, Kainora and Zhurrick. Hope to see all of you again on the next chapter. Bugs…signing out.**_


End file.
